


home

by lunamars (lunnamars)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort, Companionship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunnamars/pseuds/lunamars
Summary: And it angers her to no end this selflessness he has sometimes.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one for a Tumblr prompt ( _"Nami hurts herself in a normal way"_ ), but it got a little bit longer than I wanted. Sometimes I get carried away. But well, hope you like it!

Another ambush, another clashing with the Marines in high seas, and another ordinary day for Luffy to come back completely worn out and hurt. Really hurt. Bleeding. And any normal human being in their right mind would rather be bandaged, lying down and hoping to rest. 

But not Luffy. Never Luffy. The captain was no normal human being, and he didn't abide by the rules. So instead of being fast asleep in the infirmary, the boy was right in front of her, full of bandages from head to toe, worried because she had a swollen ankle.

A fucking  _ swollen ankle. _

_ Dear God. _

Nami sighed and said for the hundredth time, "Luffy, you don’t need to keep carrying me all the time. I said I’m fine."

But the captain was stubborn as a mule. "But Nami! What if you fall because it’s hurting too much? WHAT IF YOU LOSE YOUR FEET??"

Luffy had a bigger imagination than all of them, but she wondered if he really believed in the nonsense he said sometimes. She grimaced and blinked, "Sometimes… Sometimes I don’t know where you get these ideas from."

"You're not a doctor, you idiot. You don't know about medical stuff," he gave her his usual childish pout, and Nami could only roll her eyes.

"Yeah, but neither do you. Anyway, stop with the piggyback ride. I can walk on my own."

Nami stood up and started walking away from him when suddenly a sharp pain pulsed on her ankle and she had to lean in the wall next to the stairs. She cursed because it did hurt. A lot. And because she could  _ feel _ the victory smile on Luffy's face. She didn’t even need to turn around to see his crooked smile and his arched eyebrow. 

The navigator sighed again for the two hundredth time and said with her back still turned, "Go on. Say 'I told you so'."

She stood still, waiting for him to say something, or laugh at her, but nothing came. When she least expected, Luffy scooped her in his arms and glanced at her with a big toothy smile. 

"Luffy, I told you not to—"

"You told me to stop with the piggyback ride. This is bridal style, Nami. Are you dumb?"

_ Bridal style?! How the hell does he know that? _

"Dumb?! The nerve of you, you rubber man!" Nami raised her fist to punch his face, but he dodged. 

His expression became serious and he whispered, "You're too proud, Nami. I'm here to help. Don't you know that?"

Nami closed her eyes, inhaled his scent, touched the skin that wasn’t covered by any bandage. She spoke softly, "Luffy. I just twisted my ankle. It's not a big deal. Yes, it hurts when I walk but I rather  _ you _ have some rest."

"But I'm worried about you," he whined.

The navigator knew why he was worried — he thought it was his fault that she got hurt. In the middle of all the chaos, Luffy had bumped into her and lost his balance. Nami just did what she could so they wouldn’t fall flat on the ground but in the process, well, she had sprained her ankle. No big deal at all. Why couldn't he understand that? It's nothing compared to the punch in the stomach Luffy received. 

And it angered her to no end this selflessness he has sometimes. He should be in bed, resting, not being restless because of such a foolish thing. So she tried a different and softer approach. 

“Luffy, I'm kinda tired. Wanna lie down with me? Guess Robin wouldn't mind.”

Anyone who would listen to such words would definitely scold her or give her a very disapproving look. An unmarried woman lying with a man? What a sin! But Nami didn't care. She knew Luffy, she knew he harbored no romantic feelings for her or a single malicious bone in his body, so she had no reason to feel threatened. Or ashamed. 

“Yeah! Let's go, Nami!”

At the exact moment the words fell out of her mouth, she knew Sanji would be coming in hot, jumping right at Luffy's jugular. He didn't disappoint her. 

“You damned rubber man!! How dare you get into the bed of the beautiful Nami-san?!?!!”

Nami already raised her hands to stop him, “It's alright, Sanji-kun. I'm tired indeed.”

“But Nami-swaaan, he doesn't need to lay down with you!!” Sanji whined and pouted. Then he had heart eyes again, “I can go with you!!”

Sometimes Nami didn't know where Sanji got the idea that she'd choose him if he insisted hard and long enough. She thought she was pretty obvious about how she was actually in love with Luffy for quite some time. And it's not like she has voiced that, but the navigator thought they'd have understood by now. Robin knew, that Nami was sure of, but the crew has never said anything though. 

She wondered if Luffy knew.  _ Nah, probably not. It's not any of his interests. _

A pity. She wished it was. 

But no matter. Nami still liked what they had — this strong companionship, the undeniable loyalty, and trust. It was enough. 

Sometimes it wasn't, if she was being honest, but those were times when she was just being selfish. 

“Well, but I want  _ him _ to, but thanks for always worrying, Sanji-kun. C'mon Luffy, I really wanna—” She stopped mid-sentence the moment she looked at Luffy staring at her, frowning. What? Did she say something wrong?

“Luffy?”

“Mhmm, sure, Nami”, he looked away and started walking towards the girl's room, with her in his arms. 

She frowned and didn't know why he looked surprised.  _ Maybe I did say something wrong.  _

—

“C'mon Luffy, come to bed,” she sighed and massaged her temples. 

“Ahhh Nami, I wanna watch more tv!” Luffy whined and she could not believe how such a man was capable of leading them. 

“Luffy, come to bed right now. Don't make me go over there and drag you by the hair.”

Luffy was right beside her at lightning speed. 

“Smart decision.”

Nami fetched another pillow, made room for him and covered the both of them. She found a position that wouldn’t hurt her ankle and helped Luffy settle down. 

“Nami, why did you say you wanted me to come lie down with you?” Luffy muttered, looking at her with his funny owlish eyes. 

“Why? Do you have a problem with that?” He shook his head no vigorously and she continued, “First it's because you make me feel safe, and second because you need to rest, Luffy. You're human, you know?”

The captain nodded and brought Nami closer to his chest. Her heart skipped a beat and she caught her breath. His heart was beating at a regular pace and it was almost lulling her into sleep. 

And the sound of his heart made Nami realize what had made her so pissed — she was worried sick about him, worried that someday he could get seriously injured because he was one of the most wanted (and hunted) men in the world. Her beloved captain could be taken away from her because he was only  _ human. _

“Nami. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you guys. I'm not leaving  _ you _ , stupid.”

His tone was final, there was no hint of doubt and it spoke of a promise. If he could keep that, she had no idea but chose to believe in him. She had the knowledge that  _ no one _ in this world is invincible, not even Luffy (or Zoro or Sanji), but she liked to think he was and will continue to be fucking hard to defeat. 

“You know I don't go down that easily, you dumbass. I also have you guys to protect my back, so I'll be fine.  _ We'll be fine, _ ” his voice was low and kind. 

She still found amazing how Luffy's emotional perception of people around him was always on point. Especially with the crew. Especially with her. Somehow, he knew her and knew what she needed. Like he was inside her mind, living in her brain and forever etched in her heart. She was in love with him (she had literally no doubt about that) and was in love with their bond. 

“Promise me, Luffy?”

“Yep.”

“How can you be so sure?” She asked, her eyes closed and almost sleeping. 

“Because I wanna come home to you, shishishi.”

Suddenly, she was wide awake and raised her head to meet his eternal happy grin.  _ Gosh, I fucking love you, you stupid man in a straw hat.  _ She curled up more in his arms and grunted, “You better, Monkey D. Luffy. Otherwise, I'll kill you myself.”

Nami felt him jerk, probably frightened, and she just smiled onto his chest. 

_ Please, always come home. _

**Author's Note:**

> [EDIT]  
> 1\. A huge thank you to [Inurshuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inurshuh) for beta reading and always being very patient with me.  
> 2\. I assume there's no TV in OP Universe, _but_ I'm pretty sure Franky could figure something out. I trust the cyborg.


End file.
